Kazuki Can I?
by fire-emblem-girl
Summary: Juubei has something to tell Kazukisomething very important. Something that could change everything. JuubeiKazuki shonen ai.


Kazuki Can I?

Chapter One

"Kazuki, can I…speak with you?"

The effeminate man turned away from Ginji, who sat beside him, for a moment and flashed a smile, "of course Juubei. Ginji-san could you give me a minute?"

The cute blonde grinned widely and nodded, "Ban-chan! Ban-chan!" he yelled as he ran off in the opposite direction.

"What do you need Juubei? Or have you just come to rescue me?"

"I need to speak with you," the red head took on a sarcastic tone but Kazuki's features registered no surprise.

Another upturn of that dainty mouth, "oh? But what about?"

"Hmph."

"A worthy topic indeed," the brown eyes crinkled at the sides from restrained laughter.

The Honky Tonk did not embody Juubei's idea of a nice place to chat-especially with the bartender sneaking glances at them while Natsumi giggling to herself in a corner. He put a hand on the brunette's forearm.

"It is a topic not to be discussed here of all places," Juubei murmured.

A simple nod caused the bells attached to Kazuki's hair to jingle quietly, "probably a wise choice. "

The brown haired man stood up brushing off his lap as he did so and placed some money on the counter though his glass had not been touched, "shall we go?"

"If you are willing."

After nodding once again the shorter man shifted his gaze to the red head sending the so-called-calm man out the window, his heart leaping around within his chest rather than beating normally. _Can he see it in my eyes? Am I blushing like a fool?_ Though Juubei wore sunglasses he felt like Kazuki could see right through them.

"Juubei is acting very odd today," the brunette commented with a small laugh.

"Hm."

"Well anyway where do you want to talk?" Kazuki inquired, dropping his eyes to the ends of his restrained left lock of hair.

"…come to my house."

Another brilliantly bright smile, "I've never been to Juubei's home before."

"Hm," he used the default answer.

"Juubei is so talkative today."

The taller man had nothing more to say-yet anyway. Despite being nervous he knew when the time came he would be able to say what he had to.

They left the bar and headed to Juubei's apartment which, as it turned out, lay close to Infinite Castle-neither complained of the walk however.

"This is an important thing that you have to say…isn't it?" the wind nearly carried the brunette's voice away.

Juubei nodded, "yes."

"But then…Juubei never speaks unless it's important," Kazuki murmured-his voice was the only thing that made its way to Juubei's ear despite all the background noise.

"No point in chattering for no reason."

The effeminate man folded his hands behind his back, "you're right of course."

When they entered the apartment building Kazuki looked around the smile never leaving his face. There were a few people milling about, all of which did a double take as if to convince themselves the brown eyed man belonged to the male species.

The red head fumbled around in his pockets pulling out his keys a moment later. He unlocked the door and held it open for his friend before they headed to the elevator.

"What floor are you?" the brunette's finger hovered over the buttons within the concealed space.

"Fifth."

Kazuki pressed the button and stepped back so he stood beside the other man. The silence that stood between them felt not like an unbearable weight but light as a feather-they could speak yet chose not to. _Is this what they call a comfortable silence?_

"I hope you cleaned up before you invited me," the delicately framed man teased.

"It's fine."

"Hm," Kazuki mimicked Juubei's usual grunt.

No response came from the red head this time-only one person could say 'hm' as a reply in this type of situation as per the rules, so unless he wanted to speak, which he didn't, silence remained the sole option.

The doors of the elevator made a chiming noise as they opened. Though he normally felt nothing which could be counted as nervousness the brunette felt the unfamiliar sensation of having butterflies in his stomach. He didn't worry about why Juubei wanted to talk to him but rather _how_ the other man had said those words. Usually even Kazuki had difficulty telling what his lifelong friend held in his mind and today brought no exception. Still, one thing came through loud and clear-this entire situation had to be _serious_. _Coming from Juubei it must be really, really, REALLY important._

Kazuki examined his hair for split ends as they walked-the silence became less and less comfortable with each passing moment. The tall man couldn't remain blind towards his friend's anxiousness-he could almost taste it.

"Are you feeling well?" Juubei asked quietly.

"Of course. You?"

Time for his ultimate weapon.

"I suppose."

There was no coming back from that-nobody could say anything after Juubei said he supposed! Why he would want Kazuki left speechless the man didn't know, but he couldn't afford to answer anymore questions.

"I see."

_W-What?! He…he sees? He can't say that! It's…he just can't!_ Juubei's heart began hammering once more. The brunette looked up and smiled as if he knew he had gone and messed up the crimson haired man's entire idea of where the conversation was headed.

"Juubei."

He glanced down at the long haired man, "yes?"

"Nothing really," Kazuki's shoulders rose and fell, "I just like saying your name."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Even though his mind hadn't stopped reeling from the counter attack initiated by the feminine man Juubei hadn't missed the other second comment. And he was left even more confused than ever.

They reached an apartment-517 and Juubei stuck his key in the lock. He again held open the door for the other man.

The smoky smell of incense filled Kazuki's nose as he glanced around the small space. The room's décor resembled the traditional Japanese style-the lights cast murky shadows and he spotted a kotatsu situated in the middle of the living room. A family altar was tucked away in the corner next to the window across for the door. Inside the cramped kitchen stood a stove, refrigerator, microwave, Juubei's rice cooker and a hot pot.

"Excuse me for intruding," Kazuki murmured as he slid off his shoes, exchanging them for a pair of white slippers placed right by the door.

"Would you like some tea?" Juubei closed the door behind him and slid on his own slippers.

"If it's not any trouble."

"Green, correct?"

The brunette's smiled as if surprised that his friend had remembered after all the years they spent apart, "right."

"Please sit down," the red head gestured to the living room.

Kazuki, however, appeared to have different ideas-he remained standing.

"Sit."

"It's impolite to sit before your host Juubei."

The man snorted and grumbled something, "Just sit Kazuki."

"Oh my, I've made Juubei of the Flying Needles angry."

"Hm."

Juubei walked over, removing his slippers as he reached the tatami mats and sat down at the table. Kazuki rested his curled left index finger on his upper lip in a fruitless attempt to conceal his laughter. Regardless the dainty man sat and placed his hands on his crossed legs.

"Welcome to my house," the muscular man stared straight forward.

Kazuki took another look at his surroundings, "Thank you for having me. It reminds me…of home."

"Mm. I thought that is what you might say."

"How have you been?"

"Fine," Juubei's answer came quickly-_too quickly _the long haired man noted.

"Juubei…the water is boiling."

The tall man got to his feet and moved to the kitchen to pour the water into a teapot. Kazuki started to stand but the met resistance in the form of Juubei's hand.

"Please stay seated."

A battle of wills began as they stared at each other. His sense of duty prevented him from allowing the effeminate man to stand but inwardly knew that protection would be rejected as always. The fact remained that the Kakei family had always been protectors of the Fuuchouin clan and though as children Kazuki allowed Juubei to stay with him at all times he hadn't hidden his feelings on being seen as a superior to anyone.

"Kazuki," he tried to remain firm but not sound harsh.

The feminine featured man dropped his gaze, "if that's what Juubei wants."

Such a complacent reply flung Juubei into another pit of confusion. He carried the cups and pot over to the table and set them down as quietly as possible. Tea poured into the stark white cup across the table first then into the cup in front of him.

"Thank you for this meal," they recited in unison.

"Kazuki."

"Yes?"

"There is something I should tell you," Juubei sighed despite being transfixed momentarily by Kazuki carefully sipping his tea, "I have feelings for you."

"Feelings. I see…"

Actions felt more pronounced and time stood perfectly still while Kazuki blinked a few times and set his cup down. The shorter man stood,

"Thank you for the tea."

Juubei counted to three as Kazuki began to walk to the door and glanced back.

"Goodbye Juubei."

"Forgive me…Kazuki," he whispered.

The always shining smile crossed the pink lips, "of course Juubei."

A deafening click signaled the other man's departure. Juubei's body refused to cooperate-_this was a mistake._ Rejection wasn't so painful. No, he wasn't as upset as he assumed he should be._ There's no reason for sorrow _he told himself as he cleared the table. Kazuki's face, he recalled, had held no expression at that moment-no disbelief, no anger, no judgment, just quiet acceptance. Yet…were all those years they had spent together now worthless?

**"Oh!"**

**Juubei turned and looked at the boy clad in a long sleeved kimono, "What's wrong Kazuki?"**

**"I was stung by a poisonous insect," Kazuki cradled the afflicted hand close to his chest. **

**"Show me."**

**He reached out his hand and took Kazuki's in his- the smaller boy's palm was soft though the fingertips bore minute scars and calluses from his koto. The wound wasn't serious, he decided while summoning a white needle. Such a small injury could be taken care of quickly.**

**"Endure it," Juubei inserted the needle into the other boy's hand.**

**"The pain is gone…" Kazuki murmured in wonder. He held his hand in front of his face, "the Kakei-ryuu needle techniques are really great."**

**"Of course, the Kakei clan has protected the Fuuchouin as doctors for 500 years."**

**The short chestnut coloured hair obscured half of the smaller boy's face as he cocked his head and smiled, "that's right. Thank you…"**

**Juubei grinned back, "don't worry Kazuki, I'll definitely protect you. That's the reason why I was born."**

**Kazuki covered his mouth, "y-you're so old fashioned Juubei."**

**"What's so funny?" the red head blinked in surprise.**

**His only answer was more laughing.**

How long had it been since anyone had heard that laugh? Perhaps, Juubei mused with a now full understanding of his position, the years apart had driven a wedge between them. He sighed-but what could he do now?

* * *

So...I really like Get Backers. I hope I kept them in character. At least a bit. Juubei is very difficult to write as he's such a...serious person. Yeah. I wanted to keep things accurate so I looked up stuff on typical items in a Japanese household. You may not expect Juubei to have a hot pot. But he does. Maybe he'll have a party later, who knows?(besides me XD) I also had to look up the fact that when you go into a room with tatami mats you're supposed to remove your slippers. Me? I'd have tatami mats start at the beginning of corridors then end half way through. "CRAP! I LEFT MY SLIPPERS AT THE BEGINNING!" U.U God I hate typing pen and paper writing out... 


End file.
